Une vie d'ados
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Eren est un adolescent comme les autres. Rien de spéciale vous me dirais, tout comme cette histoire qui va vous compter sa rencontre avec Rivaille, son nouveau professeur d'histoire géographie et éducation civique. T, il y aura des bisous, des câlins, des paroles vulgaires ( il y a Rivaille dedans en même temps ) mais rien de plus ! EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Re MINA !

Contente de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle histoire sur le couple Eren/Rivaille.

Dans cette histoire, il s'agira de la vie de tout les jours, mais remixé à la sauce Shingeki no Kyojin !

Comme d'habitude, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils son la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise autant que Papa et Amant Rivaille.

Je suis toujours pour des reviews qui sont toujours les bienvenues !

* * *

-Aller ! Debout Eren ! C'est l'heure mon chérie.

Un gémissement sort d'entre mes lèvres alors que je me tourne vers ma mère qui me sourit en me caressant les cheveux. Étant dans un lit mezzanine, je suis plus haut qu'elle qui est postée au niveau de mon escalier. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sors ma main de dessous la couette pour la laisser pendre dans le vide. Aussitôt la fraîcheur de la douce main de ma mère rentre en contacte avec ma peau chaude, me procurant un frisson.

-Hmm, T'es froide dis-je alors de ma voix encore enrouée par le sommeil encore bien présent et qui m'enveloppe dans sa totalité, me susurrant à l'oreille de sa douce et magnifique voix « rejoins moi, viens avec moi, retournons dans le pays des songes. ».

Je suis bien tenté de me rendormir, mais ma mère ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Elle retire sa main, et je profite de ce geste pour enfuir la mienne au chaud sous les couvertures. Je gémi pour lui faire comprendre que j'arrive, mais je ne bouge pas, restant allongé confortablement dans mon petit nid douillé. C'est mieux que de devoir sortir dehors, dans ce froid qui me fait regretter l'été.

Ah, l'été. Qu'elle merveilleuse saison. Sentir la chaleur sur mes bras, me donnant envie de sortir dehors plutôt que de rester enfermer chez moi à me tourner les pouces et à crever de chaud. Aller à la piscine, à la plage. Ah, la plage. La douce brise marine, le sable chaud sous vos pied, la peau qui se colore, l'océan qui vous rafraîchit.

Les yeux fermés, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon lit, tel une chenille dans son cocon, prêt à me rendormir, en m'imaginant au bord d'une plage, tranquille, pénard.

-Eren ! Debout ! Aller !

Je soupire. Il n'y a que ma mère pour tout gâcher. Prenant donc mon courage à deux mains, j'éloigne les draps de sur moi après mettre redressé en position assise, les cheveux en pétard qui me donne l'air d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique, les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, bref, la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveillé quoi.

Un nouveau soupire et je descend de sur mon perchoir, met mes chaussons, prends mon portable qui chargeait, et ouvre le porte de ma chambre pour rejoindre ma mère dans le salon. Là-bas, je m'étale avec la grâce d'une baleine sur mon canapé, serrant contre moi l'un des coussins, mes yeux bleu/vert rivés vers la télévision qui passe des dessins animés débile mais que j'aime bien regarder le matin. Je reste bien une bonne dizaine de minute à bader la télé avant que je ne décide de me lever pour aller préparer mon petit déjeuné soit un verre de lait, et des galettes bretonnes. Je retournes m'asseoir sur le canapé, et déguste, toujours devant les dessins animés, mes gâteaux, bois mon lait, et cours ensuite me préparer dans ma chambre.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je prends les habits préparés de la vieille, posés sur ma chaise, et les enfile soit mes sous vêtements en premier -logique, hein-, puis mon pantalon en cuire noir qui me colle à la peau ( T'a le look coco, coco t'a look, tu fais le beau, t'a le look qui te colle à la peau !...hum bref ! ), un haut blanc quelconque, et un pull noir parcourut de bandes blanches horizontales très fines qui m'arrive au début des cuisses et dont les manches bien trop longues dépassent largement le bout de mes doigts. Une fois fait, je prends mes affaires de cours, mon portable, mes écouteurs, mon manteau et je ramène tout ça dans le salon. Je pose mon manteau et mon sac sur le canapé en cuire marron, et le reste sur la table basse du salon, et retournes dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Là-bas je me brosse les dents ( parce que je pus des chicots XD ), et j'essaye de dompter la masse de poils bruns qui me sert de tignasse avant d'abandonner, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur mon front, et ressort de la pièce. Je prends mes chaussures au passage, vérifie l'heure, enfile mes ranger noirs, met mon blouson en cuir noir, enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles en mettant la musique qui me défonce les tympans alors que le son n'est même pas à dix ! ( vive le matin ), balance mon sac sur l'une de mes épaules, je prends mon téléphone que j'enfourne dans l'une des poches de ma veste et me voilà partis pour le lycée.

Je n'habite pas très loin de l'école, ce qui me permets de glander un peu chez moi mais bon, comme j'ai toujours peur d'être en retard, je pars tôt pour au finale, attendre une demi heure devant le portail qui n'est toujours pas ouvert à me peler les couilles !

Je suis peut être au lycée, mais c'est limite si je dois pas montrer mon carnet pour sortir, comme au collège. Il y a eu tellement de retard et d'absence l'année dernière, qu'il ont décidé de fermer le portail entre chaque heure cette année, résultat, ceux qui arrivent en retard, ils l'ont dans le cul ! Bon, moi ça va, je suis toujours en avance, mais jamais en retard.

Mes oreilles s'étant habituées aux bruits alentours, je peux enfin monter le son, et continue mon trajet jusqu'au bahut. Une fois là-bas, je me pose prêt de l'entrée, et attend que l'établissement ouvre tout en écoutant la musique soit dix minutes plus tard. Reprenant mon sac que j'avais posé au sol pour ne pas me démonter l'épaule, j'éteins mon mp3, le fourre dans ma poche, vérifie que mon tel est en silencieux, et pénètre l'enceinte. Là, je monte illico presto au deuxième étage, et fonce me planter devant ma salle de cours où aucun de mes camarades de classe n'est présent. Balançant mon sac à terre, je me laisse glisser le long du mur, et m'assoie à même le sol, attendant l'arrivé du professeur qui j'espère, ne tardera pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Heureusement pour moi, le professeur arriva drôlement tôt. Monsieur Pixis, tel était son nom, était notre professeur d'histoire géographie et d'éducation civique. Âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, il était doté d'une culture générale hors norme ! Et il ne se gênait pas pour nous faire augmenter la notre. Pas très grand, chauve, la peau usée par le temps, il était toujours habillé d'un costume marron ou plus clair, impeccable. Cet homme, je l'adore de part sa façon d'enseigner, mais surtout part sa prestance. Cet homme à une façon d'être des plus fascinante. Je suis heureux d'avoir un prof' comme lui. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que dans sa matière que j'obtiens des vingts à chaque interrogations. Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis un élève qui ne travaille pas, mais autant dans sa matière j'ai vingt de moyenne, autant dans les autres, sa tournes autour de quatorze, quinze, voir moins pour certaines matière comme la science par exemple. En même temps, avec l'enseignante que l'on a dans cette matière, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai des notes aussi basses. Vous comprendrez lorsque je vous la présenterais. Elle fait très peur.

Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons. Monsieur Pixis arriva donc, et il me sourit en me voyant, sourire que je lui rendit.

-Eh bien ! Tu es bien matinale dit moi Eren.

-Je suis toujours matinale, je préfère être en avance qu'en retard.

-Tu as bien raison ria-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, m'invitant à entrer.

Je partis donc m'asseoir à ma place soit à la deuxième rangé, côté mur.

J'aime bien être côté mur. En générale, ça me permet de m'appuyer dessus et de mettre mes pieds sur la chaise voisine. Pratique pour communiquer avec les personnes derrières tout en écoutant le cours.

M'affalant sur ma place, je regarde le professeur fouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir une grosse chemise remplit de papiers et autres truc. Chaque fois que je la voie, je me demande comment ça peux encore tenir.

Voyant mon regard insistant, M. Pixis se redresse et me sourit. Je lui sourit à on tour, avant que des éclats de voix retentissent dans le couloir, m'indiquant que des élèves de ma classe arrivaient.

Fixant la porte, je sourit en voyant Jean, Connie et Sasha pénétrer la salle.

Jean est un jeune homme possédant un visage assez large ainsi que des yeux bruns. Ses cheveux, d'un brun plutôt pâle, sont assez courts mais retombent en petites mèches sur son front mais il a une séparation de couleur pour un brun plus foncé sur ses favoris. Son visage est assez similaire au mien mais il est mentionné qu'il a un long visage de cheval d'où son surnom, tête de cheval que j'aime à lui rappeler, même si nous sommes de bon amis.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, il était vraiment très gentil, attentionné et sensible à tout. Il était très proche de sa mère et pleurait très souvent. Jean est quelqu'un de très honnête. Il n'a aucune restriction quand il vient à vouloir donner son opinion même s'il sait que ce ne serait pas très intelligent de le faire ou que cela pourrait partir en conflit. Jean est aussi pragmatique: il a une forte tendance à s'exposer aux situations dangereuses.

Connie est un adolescent de petite taille. Il a les cheveux tondus à ras (ils seraient probablement noirs s'ils les laissait pousser) et a les yeux dorés.

Il est très émotif et ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments. Même dans le pire des scénarios, il essaie toujours de faire le «gars tout pompé».

Quant à Sasha, c'est une fille plutôt grande et mince. Elle a de long cheveux épais de couleur brun, attachés en queue de cheval, avec quelques mèches sur le devant du visage et une frange vers la gauche. Ses yeux, d'un brun doré dans l'anime, sont également légèrement cernés et elle a un regard mature et déterminé avec une bouche mince et affiné. De nature plutôt impulsive et nerveuse, elle est un peu tête en l'air, elle ne semble pas vraiment se rendre compte de son entourage ou de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.. Elle semble aussi avoir une forte personnalité mais elle s'en veut toujours beaucoup quand elle commet des erreurs. Néanmoins, c'est dans le fond une fille joyeuse qui profite de l'instant présent. Elle aime beaucoup ses camarades et y tient beaucoup.

Tout les quatre nous connaissons depuis toujours en plus d'Armin, mon meilleur ami, et Mikasa, ma sœur de cœur.

En me voyant, Connie me sourit et partit s'asseoir derrière moi avec Sasha, Jean étant assit à l'opposé de moi, partit poser son sac à sa place avant de revenir pour s'asseoir sur le bureau voisin afin de papoter.

-Yo ! Tu m'as l'air en forme Connie.

-Très ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Sasha qui lui sourit, en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Jean fit les gros yeux alors que j'explosais de rire en voyant sa tête. Comme si c'était surprenant. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour tout les deux. En effet, depuis le premier jour, ils sont inséparablement ! On trouvait même ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore ensemble.

-Fait pas le choqué Jean ! Tu savais que ça finirais par arriver un jour ou l'autre !

-Ouais mais bon !

Et c'est repartit pour un fou rire où cette fois les deux amoureux prennent part.

Je me calme en premier et laisse les trois autres se tapaient un délire tout seules. Je regarde M. Pixis qui sourit en nous regardant.

Quelques élèves arrivent, deux ou trois, pas plus. Je n'y prêtes pas attention, et me retourne vers mes amis qui suite à une blague de Connie, explosent de rire.

-Tss ! Vos gueule les gamins ! On vous entend depuis l'extérieur !

Un silence plat planait soudain dans l'air, alors que tout le monde, y comprit moi, se tourna vers l'auteur de cette si poétique phrase.

Étant au premier rang, je tombe limite nez à nez avec un homme qui m'étais totalement inconnu.

Il possédait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, et rasés sur les côtés (coupe de type « undercut »), ainsi que d'intimidants yeux gris. Malgré son gabarit, et sa petite taille, je devinais un physique très développé. Mis à part son froncement de sourcils presque constant, l'expression de son visage était calme. Son attitude imperturbable rendait assez difficile à deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

« Génial ! Je sais pas qui c'est lui, mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me le saquer ! » Pensais-je en le fixant, ce qui l'agaça d'après son froncement de sourcil.

L'homme partit rejoindre mon professeur, alors que le reste des élèves finirent d'arriver.

Me tournant vers Connie et Sasha, je lâchais d'un air blasé mais assez bas pour que seule eux m'entendent :

-Je sens qu'il va me plaire le nain de jardin.

Attendant que tout le monde soit là et se taisent, M. Pixis se leva, et se posta devant son bureau, les mains derrière le dos.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama la classe en cœur.

-Je m'en vais vous présenter M. Ackerman ici présent. Il sera à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à prendre sa retraire, celui qui me remplacera en tant que votre nouveau professeur d'histoire géographie et éducation civique.

Je sens que cette année vas être génial...


	3. Chapter 3

Mes yeux rivés sur la feuille, je soupire.

M. Pixis est partit depuis même pas cinq minutes, et j'en peux déjà plus de ce type ! Certes, je viens juste de le rencontrer, mais rien qu'à lire la feuille qu'il vient de nous distribuer, je sens que je ne vais pas me le blairer très longtemps. Adieux les vingts sur vingts, bonjour les zéro pointés et les heures de col !

Devant moi, la feuille imprimée, avec écrit dessus, les règles qu'il applique en classe, et ce qui arrivera si on ne les respectes pas.

_Ne pas parler pendant mon cours. _

_Ne pas salir la salle._

_Nettoyer et ranger la salle à chaque fin d'heure. _

_Venir avec son matériel. _

_Lever le doigt pour prendre la parole. _

_Parler correctement._

_Ne pas tricher lors des contrôles. _

_Apprendre ses leçons. _

_Avoir des notes au dessus de dix. _

_Arriver à l'heure. _

_Rattraper ses cours lorsque l'on est absent. _

_Avoir une excuse et si possible valable, qui justifie votre absence. _

_Si ces règles ne sont pas respectées, vous viendrez en heure de col, avec moi, pendant trois heures, à nettoyer la salle de classe ! _

« Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Ce type est manique de la propreté ! » Pensais-je en soupirant.

Levant les yeux, je regarde mes camarades autour de moi. Tous sont dans le même état : Médusé. Ce type est un tyran ! Manquerais plus qu'il nous oblige à l'appeler « Maître » ! Ce serais le pompon !

Un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je lève les yeux et sursaute en effectuant un mouvement de recule en découvrant le professeur debout devant mon pupitre, qui me fixe de ses yeux gris qui... matir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air commode, qu'il intimide. Mais quant je regarde son regard. Quant je plonge dans cette mer d'acier, c'est comme si je découvrais une personne différente. Plus douce, attentionnée, gentille.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je l'imagine avec un sourire, et un air joyeux remplaçant son visage inexpressif. Il a tout le temps l'air d'être ennuyé, agacé, mais au fond de moi, je me dit qu'il est peut être quelqu'un de très gentil. Souriant. Bon, c'est vrai, je le connais que depuis une heure même pas ! Mais je ne serais pas étonné si il était comme ça H24, et 7j/7 !

Une nouvelle feuille se pose sur mon bureau, et je reviens doucement à moi pour remarquer qu'il s'éloigne. Je le suis un moment, avant de reporter mon attention sur le questionnaire qu'il venait de me donner.

Vous savez, la feuille que tous les professeurs, même ceux qui vous connaisses, vous donne en tout début d'année pour vous connaître un peu mieux. Ce formulaire chiant, qui vous oblige à vous répéter tout les ans.

Prenant un stylos, je lis une première fois les questions, hallucinant par moment, avant de soupirer pour la troisième fois, et de commencer à répondre.

NOM : Jaeger.

PRENOM : Eren.

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 30 mars 1997

ADRESSE : 26 avenue du bois, Shiganshina, Maria ( totalement inventé XD, j'avais aucune idée )

NUMEROS DE TELEPHONE : 06 45 67 12 03 ( inventé aussi , logique, je ne vais pas me en mettre un que je connais non plus XD )

PROFESSION PARENTS ET NUMEROS DE TELEPHONE : Mère : Infirmière.

Père : Médecin.

FRERE/SOEUR : Fils unique.

MATIERE FAVORITE : Histoire géographie.

PROFESSION DESIRE : Historiens.

HOBBIE : Apprendre, faire de l'archéologie avec mon père, sortir avec mes amis.

HEURE CONSACRE AU ETUDES A LA MAISON : 3h minimum.

DIFFICULTER SCOLAIRE : Les sciences, j'ai du mal à retenir certaines dates en histoire.

DEVISE : Un pour tous et tous pour un !

Je figeais ma main à quelques centimètre de la feuille, avant d'effacer la phrase, et d'en écrire une nouvelle.

DEVISE : « Cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! » Jeanne D'arc.

Alors que je m'activais à répondre, je me figeais en voyant une main fouiller dans ma trousse pour prendre un stylo rouge. Me redressant, je vis avec surprise M. Ackerman, sont air impassible collé au visage, déboucher le stylo, et se pencher sur ma feuille pour corriger une faute que j'avais faite sur ma devise.

DEVISE : « **A** cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! » Jeanne D'arc.

Reposant mon stylos sur la table, je le remercie et je le regardais repartir, se baladant à travers les rangs, jetant des coups d'œil par dessus les épaules des élèves. Pour ma part, je pris le stylos que je fixais un moment, comme si c'était napoléon qui venait de le toucher, et le reboucha pour le ranger dans ma trousse.

Restant un moment à rêvasser, je finis part sortir de mon état secondaire lorsque la voix grave de M. Ackerman s'éleva dans la classe, faisant sursauter certains élèves dont moi.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris petit merdeux, tu fermes ta gueule !

Essayant de faire profil bas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que je le remarquais. Son « A ».

Il écrivait en Edwardian Script ITC, ( selon la police informatique ) ou comme j'aime à le dire, en " Arabesque ".

J'avoue que j'étais très surpris. Quant on le vois la première fois, on ne se dit pas qu'il a une si jolie écriture. On associe plutôt les filles à ce genre d'écriture, pas un professeur d'histoire géo qui semble blasé par la vie et qui est d'une vulgarité extrême !

Éloignant mon regard de sur la feuille, je le posais sur mon nouveau professeur, qui était appuyé contre son bureau, juste devant le tableau noir, ses bras croisés sur son torse, et son regard semblait sonder la classe au rayon X ! De quoi bien mettre mal à l'aise, et dissuader les bavards de justement, bavarder.

Secouant ma tête comme pour chasser les pensées que je sentais arriver au triple galop, et repris ma mission qui étais de remplir le questionnaire.

AUTRES :

Autres ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment utile et que le professeur ait besoins de savoir ? Mes allergies ? J'en ais aucune. Mes occupations ? Ça revient à dire mes hobbies. Ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas ? Aucune utilité.

Alors que je me cassais le crâne à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais mettre, je vis le professeur commencer à ramasser. Paniquant, j'enclenchais la seconde dans ma cervelle, et laisser mon stylos entrer en contacte avec la feuille blanche.

Arrivant à ma hauteur, je lui tendis ma feuille, la tête baissée. Comme il ne partait toujours pas, je jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et vis qu'il lisait mes réponses. Je serrais les poings sur mes cuisses, lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il releva son regard vers moi, et j'essayais de cacher mon embarra.

\- « Vous avez le même nom de famille qu'une amie à moi »? Autant rien mettre, c'est tout aussi intéressant.

Et BAM ! Prends toi ça dans les dents. Tel un pantin désarticulé, je laissais ma tête rencontrer le bois de ma table, alors que je sentis mon professeur retourner à son bureau.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, et je m'empressais de ranger mes affaires. me tournant, je vis Jean qui me fis un signe de la main, avant de sortir de la salle. Pour ma part, je me tournais vers Connie et Sasha, qui s'embrassaient. Je souris, avant de sursauter lorsque la voix du prof', retentit derrière moi.

-Et les gamins, on est pas dans un hôtel ici, aller vous rouler des pelles dehors !

Le couple rougit en s'excusant pour partir en coup de vent dehors alors que je me tournais, l'air blasé vers le professeur qui me regardais l'air impassible.

Je plongeais une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans les siens alors qu'il releva un sourcil, se demandant ce que je faisais encore ici, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Revenant sur terre, je baissais la tête, lâchant un au revoir à peine murmuré, et m'empressais de rejoindre les autres dehors.


	4. Chapter 4

Traversant un couloir, et descendant d'un étage, je retrouvais le groupe dans la cour, où deux autres personnes étaient en plus.

Armin, un garçon petit et chétif, des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, et de grands yeux bleu. C'est le meilleur ami dont je vous ais parlé tout à l'heure. Ce mec est, en plus d'être un perle, une vrai tête ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisie d'aller en S. Il y est d'ailleurs avec Mikasa qui est justement la deuxième personne présente avec nous. C'est elle, ma sœur de cœur. Il n'y a pas un truc qu'elle ignore de moi. Sauf peut être les trucs « intimes » ont va dire. Bah oui, faut bien que j'ai un minimum de vie privée aussi. Donc ! Cette jeune fille d'un an plus vieille que nous, est d'origine asiatique, et ça, pas besoins d'être Einstein pour le savoir. Rien qu'à la regarder, ont le sait ! Des cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon coupés en un carré qui lui arrive aux épaules, et des yeux bridés noirs ! Pour ce qui est de son caractère par contre, c'est tout autre chose. Elle est serte calme, mais pas douce ! Non ! Vous connaissez Fifi brindacier ? Et bah c'est elle mais version asiatique et plus vieille. Non mais je vous jure ! C'est véridique ! Vous êtes insomniaque ? Une droite de sa part et hop ! Vous obtenez un oscar pour le rôle de la belle au bois dormant !

Lorsque j'arrive à leurs hauteur, Armin me sourit, et Mikasa elle, bah elle...fait rien. Elle ne montre pas trop ses émotions. Je l'ai vus pleurer une fois. C'est tout. Et ça me suffit. J'aime pas la voire pleurer. Je n'aime pas voire mes amis pleurer tout court d'ailleurs.

-Yo !

-Alors, il paraît que vous avez un nouveau professeur ? S'empresse de commenter Armin tout joyeux.

-Ouep, M. Pixis est partit à la retraite, il me manque déjà. Je vais me taper des notes de merde je sent avec lui répondis-je en soupirant, l'air démoralisé.

-Et bah, il doit être horrible le nouveau pour que tu dises ça ricane mon meilleur ami en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, sous les rires du reste du groupe.

-Tu n'imagine même pas.

-Bah vas-y, décrit-le intervint Mikasa d'une voix neutre.

-Il est petit, visage impassible, t'a l'impression qui est blasé de tout ! Vulgaire.

-Vulgaire ?! Répète Armin surpris alors que tout les autres de ma classe acquissent mes dires d'un signe de la tête.

-Très, une vrai poésie, heu...quoi d'autre, ah oui, il es maniaque de la propreté.

-Super qualité intervint Jean en mimant une femme de ménage entrain de passer le ballet, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Et niveau physique ? Demande mon amie, faisant cesser les rires.

-Cheveux noirs, pâles, ah si ! Seule point fort qu'il a , en tout cas pour moi, ce sont ses yeux, il a de putains de yeux gris, un truc de dingue !

Je ne bouge plus en voyant Armin sourire, les deux amoureux pouffer, et Jean faire un cœur avec ses mains.

Je les fusilles du regard en offrant un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'autre tête de cheval.

-C'est le coup de foudre on dirait reprend Mikasa, avec cette fois, un petit sourire que j'aime à voir sur son visage.

-Non mais vous vous imaginez quoi ? Que je suis en kiff sur l'autre nain de jardin ? Non mais vous avez un gros problème dans le ciboulot ma parole ! Attendez de le voir ! Vous rirez moi, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Tout le monde explose de rire alors que l'on fini par se séparer, étant donné qu'il nous reste encore trois heures de cours avant la pause déjeuné.

Là, on a deux heure de français avec Mademoiselle Ral. Oui, je dis Mademoiselle car elle est jeune et qu'elle n'aime pas quant on l'appelle Madame. En même temps c'est compréhensible, elle n'a que 22 ans ! Une jeune fille tout fraîchement sortit de l'université. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle enseigne mal, au contraire. C'est une très bonne enseignante. Et en plus, elle est jolie.

Entrant dans la salle, Jean et moi partons nous asseoir au troisième rangs, sur une rangée où quatre tables sont collées. Jean s'assoit en bout, moi à ses côté, et le couple à ma droite, avec Connie coté couloir. Sortant mes affaires, je relève la tête lorsque la voix de notre professeur s'élève dans la salle.

-Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ?

-Très ! S'exclame Connie en souriant de toutes ses dents, faisant sourire Mademoiselle Ral.

D'une taille plutôt petite, elle possède un physique assez fragile. Elle a les cheveux de couleur roux cuivrés et les yeux noisettes rouges. Quant je vous disais qu'elle était charmante, je ne plaisantais pas. Mais ne vous méprenais pas, je ne suis pas ce genre d'adolescent qui bande en pensant à sa belle prof', non ! D'un parce que je suis gay ( et voui ! U-U ) ! Et de deux parce que je la considèrent plus comme une seconde mère, et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Elle est douce, gentil, attentionné, prête à tout pour vous venir en aide. Une vrai mère poule moi je dis. Il lui arrive même d'aller chez les élèves pour les aider que ce soit pour le lycée au niveau scolaire, ou autre ! Par contre, j'aurais juste un conseille à vous donner, ne la cherchait pas. Elle a peut être l'apparence d'une âme fragile, mais en attendant, le petit être fragile est ceinture noir de karaté cinquième dan ! Je le sais car j'en fait moi aussi -je suis ceinture verte- et elle est dans le même dojo que moi, et dans mon groupe.

-Bien ! J'espère que vous avez bien révisé ce week-end et que vous êtes tous prêt pour le contrôle ? S'exclame-t-elle, me faisant perde mon sourire aussi vite que la vitesse de course de Bip bip.

-Merde ! Chuchotais-je à Jean qui se tourna vers moi, j'ai complètement zappé qu'on avait un contrôle aujourd'hui !

Jean ricane, alors que je vois la prof' commencer à distribuer le sujet. Dépité, je pris une feuille double sur laquelle j'écrivis mon nom, mon prénom, ma classe -1ère L-, et sourit lorsqu'elle me donna la feuille.

Je sentais mes mains devenirs moites, alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'étais dans le caca ! Pas que j'ai des difficultés en français, c'est juste que moi, si je révise pas, je retiens pas !

Respirant profondément, je pris le polie copié entre mes doigts, et lus le sujet. Celui-ci était composé d'un court texte, ainsi que d'une consigne, qui était la suivante :

« En vous inspirant du texte si dessus, imaginait une aventure dans laquelle le héros est confronté à un danger. »

M'affalant dans le font de ma chaise en bois, je lâchais un long soupire de soulagement. Le contrôle n'était pas sur la leçon, youpi ! Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle a prononcé le mot « révisé », elle parlait de la méthodologie d'invention qui heureusement est acquis pour moi.

Prenant mon stylos, je joué avec en le faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts, et lus le texte, avant que mon cerveau ne face rugir le moteur, et ne se mette en marche, m'obligeant à entamer mon histoire qui je sent, allait être très longue.


	5. Chapter 5

Rendant ma copie à Mademoiselle Ral qui me sourit en me souhaitant une bonne journée, je rejoignit Jean qui m'attendait, voulant parler des histoires que nous venions d'inventer, tout en allant à notre dernier cours de la matinée.

-Alors, elle parle de quoi la tienne ?

-Un archéologue qui fouille un tombeau remplit de piège répondis-je sur un ton plat.

-Ouais, un truc à la Indiana Jones quoi ?

-C'est ça, et toi ?

-Un plongeur qui se fait attaquer par un requin blanc.

-Les dents de la mer.

On rigole en chœur, avant que nous arrivions devant notre salle de classe. Entrant, on part s'asseoir à la deuxième rangée, Connie et sa chérie derrière nous, et sortons illico presto nos affaires, avant de regarder notre prof' d'anglais, M. Smith, se lever de sa chaise, prêt à parler, une fois que le silence aura prit place.

Cheveux blonds impeccablement plaqués sur sa tête, yeux bleu, et carrure d'un soldat. Voilà ce qui caractérise M. Smith. Sans oublier qu'il parle aussi bien l'anglais que je parle l'allemand, ma langue maternelle. Il est en revanche très sympathique, bien qu'il sache se faire respecter. Personne ne parle pendant son cours, pas même moi et Jean. La dernière fois que l'on a chahuté dans son cours, on a eu deux heures de colle avec lui. Je peux vous dire que maintenant, on est sage comme des images.

Enfoncé dans ma chaise, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le discours de mon professeur. J'étais ailleurs. Du moins, je n'étais pas dans cette salle d'anglais. J'étais plus haut, au troisième étage, dans la salle 215, avec M. Rivaille.

Je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête ! En particulier ses putains de trop beau...

-Eren ! Appela la voix de mon prof', me ramenant très facilement sur terre.

Papillonnant, je levais mon regard vers celui de mon professeur d'anglais dont les sourcils étaient dangereusement rapprochés.

-Première avertissent.

Il retourna à son cours, tandis que je soupirais de désespoir en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-On rêvassait du beau prof' d'histoire me taquina Jean en souriant moqueusement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Il faut vraiment que je dorme, ça ne me réussis pas du tout les nuits blanches ! Vraiment pas !

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Comme d'habitude on a travaillé sur un texte et le prof' obligait tout le monde à parler. La règle avec lui c'est : On parle au moins une fois. Pour ma part, c'est plutôt : Je parle minimum cinq fois. Pas que je sois du genre lèche cul à tout le temps lever la main en criant : « Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! ». Mais disons que je suis comme ça, quant je connais la réponse, je la dis. Et si je ne suis pas interrogé parce que quelqu'un a répondu, et bien je n'en fais pas un drame. J'aime participer. Par contre, aller au tableau. C'est mort ! Jamais vous ne m'enverrez au tableau pour écrire une réponse ou autre. Les seules fois où j'y suis, c'est pour les exposés.

D'ailleurs, je suis entrain de penser. Comment je vais faire pour parler en histoire maintenant ? Moi qui étais le seule à parler à tel point que je levais plus la main pour le faire, soit je vais avoir droit à un magnifique poème de la part du prof' parce que je n'ai pas levé le doigt, soit il va m'interroger, et là, je vais bloquer parce que je vais me sentir mal à l'aise car j'aurais ses satané de magnifique yeux gris qui me fixent et que ça va me bloquer et que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux et que ça va pas ! Mais non ! Mais NON ! Ça va pas là Eren, c'est pas bon ! Reprends-toi mon vieux ! Tu perds la boule ! Va voire un psy là, ça devient urgent ! Va te faire interner ! Va...

-EREN ! ALLO LA TERRE ! J'EN APPELLE A EREN !

-GUEULE PAS CONNIE ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD !

-Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle pour aller manger, et toi t'es planté là tel une statue ! Justifia Sasha.

Je les regardais avant de les rejoindre en serrant ma bretelle de sac. Jean et les deux amoureux souriaient, Armin aussi, et Mikasa...elle me fixait, bien que je devine aussi son amusement.

Pénétrant la cantine suivit du reste du groupe, on allât nous servir, avant de se poser sur une table ronde.

Au menu, salade de chou rouge, purée de carotte et cordon bleu, et en dessert, un yaourt blanc avec une pomme. Je regarde mon plateau sans appétit, jouant de ma fourchette avec la purée, affichant une grimace de dégoût.

-Quant est-ce qu'il vont se mettre à regarder Top chef ? Râlais-je avant de prendre ma salade, du pain, et de commencer à manger.

-Mais c'est très bon ! S'exclame Sasha la bouche pleine, alors qu'elle a déjà fini sont plat, et qu'elle entame celui de Jean.

Quoi ? Je vous avez pas dit que Sasha était un estomac sur pattes ? Elle ne vit que pour ça ! Manger ! Elle prit tout les repas le dieu des aliments ! Je me demande où elle met tout ça d'ailleurs.

Soupirant, je pris mon assiette, et lui tandis. Heureuse, elle me remercie en la prenant, avant que je ne reprenne mon repas.

-Oh faites, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais M. Gin est absent nous prévient alors Armin.

Jean et moi levâmes la tête en même temps, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

M. Gin est notre professeur d'espagnol. Ce type, c'est simple, il ne sourit jamais ! Plus barbant que ce type, tu ne connais pas ! Par contre, avec lui, t'es sur de devenir bilingue en espagnole. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Je le suis déjà en allemand, presque en anglais, ainsi qu'en espagnole.

Et si aujourd'hui il est pas là, ça signifie qu'on a plus cours de toutes la journée. Trop génial !

* * *

Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je fis s'élever ma voix, annonçant mon retour, en allemand, savant mon père aussi à la maison.

-Je suis rentré ! « Ich kehrte ! » ( Je préviens, ça fait longtemps que je ne fais plus d'allemand, j'ai arrêtée en entrant au collège. Je mettrais toujours la phrase en allemand à côté. Désolé si il y a des fautes, comme je viens de le dire, mon allemand et très rouillé ! )

-Je suis dans la cuisine mon chérie ! Me prévient ma mère de sa belle voix.

Ma maman c'est la seule femme dont je suis amoureux. Une femme aux magnifique cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes. Elle est douce et gentil. Par contre, si il y a bien une chose que je tiens d'elle à part la couleur de mes cheveux, c'est mon côté colérique.

-Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? S'empresse-t-elle de me demander en me déposant un baisé sur le front.

-Oui, j'ai un nouveau prof' d'histoire, M. Pixis est partit à la retraite.

-Il est bien ? Me demande-t-elle automatiquement.

-Très ! Mentis-je.

Il valait mieux que je ne dise pas ce que je pense vraiment de lui. Pour être franc, je ne dis jamais à ma mère ce que je penses de mes prof', à part pour M. Ral. Elle, je lui ai tout dis, même qu'elle est belle. Elle sait que je suis homo, comme mon père d'ailleurs, et ça ne les déranges pas. Si je disais à ma mère mon opinion, donc, sur mes professeurs, elle serais capable de débarquer au lycée, et ça ferait dès le lendemain la une des journaux ! Autant elle est cool pour certaines choses, autant sur l'éducation, c'est autre chose. Étant une ancienne maîtresse d'école, elle est stricte. Je me souviens qu'en primaire, elle avait réussis à faire virer ma prof de CP, parce qu'elle m'avait mis une fessé...

Allant ranger mon sac dans ma chambre, je revins dans le salon, et y vit mon père, assit sur son fauteuil, l'air fatigué.

-Coucou papa. « Dad Cuckoo »

-Oh, bonjour mon fils, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, t'as journée de cours c'est bien passée ? « Oh, hallo mein Sohn, ich habe nicht gehört, kommen Sie ins Spiel, du von der Schule Tag gut angelegt ist ? » Me demanda-t-il de son air épuisé, comme chaque fois qu'il rentre du boulot.

-Super bien, mon professeur d'espagnol était absent alors je vais pouvoir me la couler douce. « Große, war mein Spanischlehrer entfernt, so kann ich mich einfach. »

-Tant mieux mon enfant, heu...Ta mère et moi sommes appelé pour partir dès demain en Afrique... « Gutes Kind, äh ... Deine Mutter und ich sind aufgerufen, morgen in Afrika zu verlassen … » Commença mon père en se massant la nuque, signe qui signifie qu'il est gêné, comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Ok, vous savez quand est-ce que vous rentrerez ? « Ok, Sie wissen, wann Sie zurückkommen? » Demandais-je plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

Je ne suis jamais sereins lorsque je sais mes parents sur le terrain.

-Et bien, justement, non, c'est à durée indéterminé, on peut rentrer dans trois jours comme dans trois mois, mais ont t'enverra une lettre tout les trois jours. « Nun, in der Tat, nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit, kann sie in drei Tagen, wie in drei Monaten gehen, aber Sie werden alle drei Tage einen Brief schicken. ».

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Soupirant, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, essayant de me calmer en ouvrant un bouquin sur l'histoire d'Égypte.


	6. Chapter 6

Posant mon sac dans le vestiaire, j'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un vieux survêtement noir, et partis m'asseoir avec mes amis, devant le prof', qui nous fixait du regard, ce qui m'agaça profondément.

Mes parents sont partit ce matin à trois heures, et je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis d'une humeur exécrable, comme chaque fois. Je pensais pouvoir leurs dire au revoir, mais ce matin, en me levant, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir, accroché sur la porte du frigo, un mot de mes parents qui me disaient qu'ils étaient partit, et qu'ils m'aimaient très fort. J'ai aussitôt arraché le papier pour le jeter à la poubelle avant d'aller me préparer pour le lycée. J'allais de nouveau passer un week-end seule, à attendre la lettre de mes parents. Et le prof' qui gueule en sifflant comme un dératé dans son sifflet rouge.

est notre professeur d'EPS, et je persiste à croire qu'il s'est échappé d'un asile ! Il parle gavé, et se mord par conséquent, souvent la langue, et est assez cynique. Ah et n'oublions pas qu'il pense qu'on est à l'armée. Sérieux, jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai vu un prof' qui vous oblige à faire des pompes et à grimper à la corde !

Et c'est le seule prof' à qui je fais la misère la plus totale ! Je suis bien sur aidé par Jean.

Aujourd'hui, on a handball. Génial. Jean et moi sommes les deux chef d'équipe. Formant les équipes, ont commence rapidement le match, et nous en arrivons très vite aux mains. Bah oui, je l'ai dis, il n'est pas rare que l'on se batte, et pour, le plus souvent, des choses idiotes.

Le prof' court pour nous séparer, et nous envoie chacun sur l'un des bancs, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

A la fin du cours, je vois le professeur soupirer lorsqu'il nous voit, Jean et moi, parler comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-On a quoi là ? Me demande Jean.

-La folle.

-Oh non ! Pas elle ! Pitié pas elle !

-Et si, en plus je crois qu'on a un TP.

Je vois Jean s'avancer vers un mur, près à s'exploser la tête dessus, ce qui me fait rire. Et en même temps je compatis. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de l'avoir, mais on a pas le choix.

C'est donc en riant que l'on arrive dans la classe, où quelques élèves sont déjà présent, alors que Jean continu sa course vers notre place habituel, soit, tout au fond, je me fige net.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui ! Pourquoi il parle à M. Zoe ?! Pourquoi je suis jaloux bordel de merde ?! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me taper la tête contre le coin d'une table !

Secouant la tête, je m'apprête à retourner à ma place, lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, et me fixe de ses trop beau yeux gris dans lesquels je me perds à chaque fois comme là. Aujourd'hui il est habillé d'un haut blanc, d'un jean sombre, de ranger, et d'une veste en cuire noir. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il me détaille à son tour. Je suis habillé d'un haut clair, d'un pantalon à carreaux noirs et blancs bouffant au niveau des cuisses et qui se ressert jusqu'aux chevilles, chaussé de dock's noirs, et vêtu d'une sorte de veste de costume noir avec un simple bouton au centre pour la fermer.

-Ton pote t'attend gamin fini par lâcher M. Rivaille en reportant son attention sur ma professeur de science, une grande femme, les cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux marrons et des lunettes, me faisant chuter par la même occasion du petit nuage sur lequel je m'étais perché.

Sans plus attendre je rejoignis Jean qui souriait en ayant mis ses mains devant sa poitrine, formant un cœur qui bat. Jetant mon sac sur le plan, je le bousculais en même temps, le faisant rire alors que je m'affalais sur mon tabouret en soupirant, laissant ma tête cogner la table blanche et froide.

-C'est beau l'amour ricana Jean.

-En v'là du baratin, tout gluant de glamour ! Dès le lendemain matin, il ressemble à Gainsbourg, c'est dire si ça craint ! J'aime pas l'amour !

Jean explosa de rire alors que je relevais la tête en souriant. C'était sortit tout seule. Ricanant, je regardais Jean, mord de rire, étalé sur le bureau, essayant de calmer son fou rire qui s'amplifiait à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Me sentant entraîné, je me tournais vers la professeur, et la vit me regarder avec M. Rivaille.

Parlaient-ils de moi ? Non, je dois me faire des idées, ils doivent parler de quelqu'un d'autre, même si il n'y a personne devant moi, et encore moins derrière moi. Mais je suis sur qu'ils parlent pas de moi. Peut être de Jean ? Ou de nous deux. Pourtant c'est moi qu'ils regardent, non ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je vis Connie et Sasha assit un peu plus loin devant. Me levant, je fis semblant d'aller leurs demander quelque chose, et je faillis me stopper net en rougissant lorsque le regard du professeur d'histoire me suivit dans mon déplacement. Essayant d'empêcher mes joues de chauffer, j'arrivais vers le couple, et leurs demandais si il y avait un TP de prévus pour aujourd'hui. N'écoutant pas la réponse, je me retenais de ne pas me retourner pour plonger ma prairie et mon océan dans sa mer d'acier. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de parler, je les remerciais et repartis à ma place.

M'étalant sur la table sous le sourire de Jean, je désespérais.

-Je suis vraiment grave atteins là ! C'est sur ! Pensais-je avant de me redresser pour me tourner vers Jean qui c'était figé, surpris, et lâchais comme si c'était la plus naturel des choses :

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas un hôpital psychiatrique dans le coin ?


	7. Chapter 7

O ennuis, ô douce et irrésistible ennuis, quant tu nous tiens, tu nous fais vraiment chier ! Sérieux, je suis là, dans mon salon où aucun bruit ne vient rompre le silence. Où pas même une mouche ne vole. Je suis là, assis devant la table du salon, mes exercices d'espagnole devant moi, tenant ma tête d'une main, et tapotant de mon autres, le crayon à papier sur mon cahier ouvert. Je n'ai pas la tête à travailler. Je n'ai la tête à rien pour être franc. J'ai le morale à zéro, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est vendredi après-midi, je n'ai plus cours depuis trois bonne heures, et je n'ai toujours pas reçus de nouvelle de mes parents, et ça m'inquiète. J'aurais dût recevoir la lettre depuis deux jours ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela tarde ? J'ai peur qu'ils leurs soient arrivé quelque chose de grave, ça m'envahit l'esprit, et m'empêche de raisonner correctement. Mon esprit s'amuse à m'envoyer des images de scénario tous plus horrible les uns que les autres, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux, répriment un haut les cœurs ou les larmes qui menacent de couler, comme là.

Je sursaute lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je me rus sur lui, priant pour que ce soit eux.

-Allô ? Demandais-je avec enthousiasme, avant de perdre toute volonté en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil qui n'est pas du tout celle de mes parents.

-Eren ?

-M. Rivaille ? Que me vaut votre appelle ? Demandais-je d'une voix las.

Bizarrement, je n'ai plus les mêmes sensations qui m'envahissait que lorsque j'étais au lycée et que je le croisais. Non. Sa voix ne me procure pas de frisson. Rien. Le vide complet, et c'est ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma peur et ma tristesse.

-Je t'appelle car j'ai vu que tu as oublié de mettre le numéro de tes parents sur la fiche d'information.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je ne le connais pas soupirais-je, sans le cacher.

En tant normal, j'aurais aimé parler avec lui, j'aurais été heureux d'entendre ça voix grave et sensuelle. Mais pas là. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de raccrocher, surtout si c'est pour aborder le sujet de mes parents qui me manquaient horriblement.

-Tu ne connais pas le numéros de tes parents ?

-Non ! Lâchais-je agacé.

-Ils sont là ? J'aimerais leurs...

-Non ils ne sont pas là ! Le coupais-je froidement, me retenant de lui raccrocher à la gueule.

-C'est tu où ils sont ?

-Non sifflais-je en serrant mon téléphone entre mes doigts, si il continuais, j'allais lui dire mes quatre vérités, et lui raccrocher au nez, hors je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, il ne savait pas.

-Et sais-tu quant-est-ce qu'il rentrerons ?

-Non plus crachais-je.

Un silence s'en suivit. Une, deux, trois secondes, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, cela n'arrangeait rien à mon humeur. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Or je ne voulais absolument pas.

-Eren ?

Trop tard. Une image dans mon esprit m'avait trahit, et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Et le pire, c'est que mon professeur d'histoire l'avait entendu. Et je ne voulais pas lui expliquer. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

-Ohé gamin, ça va pas ?

Derrière son « gamin », je pouvais facilement sentir son inquiétude, même infime soit-elle. Alors, retenant un sanglot, j'ouvris les lèvres, répondit d'une voix tremblante.

-O-oui, très bien.

Un nouveau silence. Je pourrais croire qu'il ait raccroché, mais non . J'entends son souffle.

-Tu pleures ?

Je fermais les yeux. Bravo Sherlock, comment tu as deviné ? Il fallait que je me calme, et vite.

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas que votre appelle m'ennuie, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, au revoir, à lundi.

Et je raccrochais, avant de me laisser tomber au sol, contre le meuble du salon, pleurant à chaude larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Alors que les larmes ravagées mes joues, la sonnerie du fixe cette fois, raisonna et je me relevais d'un coup pour décrocher.

-Eren ?

Je reconnus la voix d'un des collègues de mes parents, et un nœud se forma dans ma gorge et mon estomac.

-Que c'est-il passait ? Où sont mes parents ?

Un silence. Je l'entendis souffler comme pour se donner du courage, alors que tout mon corps était pris de trenblements.

-Eren je... Je suis sincèrement désolé mais... Tes parents ont été victimes d'une embuscade et...Ils n'ont pas été épargné...Mes-

Je raccrochais . Serrant un moment le téléphone entre mes doigts, je fronçais les sourcils et l'envoyais ce fracasser contre le mur en hurlant un jurons, avant que les larmes ne coulent à flots sur mon visage, tel une cascade. C'était arrivé. Ce que je redoutais le plus venait de ce produire. Je devenais orphelin, à l'âge de dix sept ans.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je pris mon téléphone, et composais le numéro de M .Rivaille, priant pour qu'il réponde. J'attendis, une, deux, trois sonnerie, puis sa voix grave. Alors que je pensais pouvoir me retenir, je laissais s'échapper un sanglot, et mes barrières s'effondrèrent.

-Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Je veux pas rester seule laissais-je échapper, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais dit ça, sans savoir pourquoi je l'avais appelé lui et pas l'un de mes amis.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi lui ? Un nouveau prof' sur qui j'avais flashé ? Pourquoi pas Jean ? Mikasa, ma sœur de cœur ? Ou Armin, mon meilleur ami ? Mes pensés étaient embrouillées, et tout ce que je faisais ou disais étaient dénoués de sens. Mon cerveau m'ordonnait une chose, mon corps en faisait une autre.

-J'arrive fini par lâcher mon prof' avant de raccrocher.

Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, je lâchais mon portable qui tomba au sol, allât ouvrir la porte, et retournais m'asseoir contre mon meuble, rapprochant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté ainsi. Une heure peut être plus ? Moins ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis fatigué, et mon cerveau est tomber en panne totale.

Je n'entendis pas lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, je ne vis pas lorsque M. Rivaille entra, ni quant il s'accroupit devant moins, de l'inquiétude déformant son visage .

-Ohé gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? S'empressa-t-il de me demander en me prenant par les épaules.

Je levais mon regard vers lui, tel un zombie, et les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Ne tenant plus, je me laissais tomber dans les bras de mon professeur surpris, mais qui ne me repoussa pas, caressant mon dos pour me calmer.

Cela peut paraître pathétique un gars de dix sept ans pleurant dans les bras de son prof', mais en même temps, qui ne réagirait pas de la même manière en apprenant que ses parents son mort ?


	8. Chapter 8

Je viens juste de voir que j'avais mis M. Rivaille avant au lieu de M. Ackerman, donc je me suis repris pour ce chapitre, désolé encore.

* * *

J'ouvris un œil, lentement. Puis deux, avant de les refermer, et de m'enfoncer un peu plus si cela était possible dans mes draps. J'avais mal à la tête, la nausée, mon estomac noué, ma gorge serré, et mes yeux me brûlaient dût aux larmes versées. Je crois que j'ai tellement pleuré, que je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. Mes yeux son sec, bien que l'envie de pleurer m'envahis.

Je me tournais d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de soupirer et de descendre de mon lit. Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder ni l'heure qu'il était, ni si il faisait jour ou nuit, ni de prendre mes chaussons, restant donc en pied de chaussette, je posais ma main sur la poignée et l'abaissa pour sortir de ma chambre, me dirigeant d'un pas traînant jusqu'au salon où j'entendis la télévision. Là-bas, je tombais sur M. Ackerman qui corrigeait des copies sur le table du salon. Ah oui, c'est vrai que je lui ai demandé de rester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé d'ailleurs. En tant normale, quant j'ai un problème, j'appelle mes amis, mais là, je n'avais et n'ai toujours pas envie de les voir, ni de leurs parler. J'ai envie qu'on me prenne dans les bras, qu'on me console. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure.

Relevant la tête d'une feuille, il me regarda, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, même pas de la pitié, s'en était troublant.

-Moi qui m'attendais à un visage plein de pitié... « Ich, der ich war ein Gesicht voller Mitleid erwartet... » lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte en allemand, avant de trembler en l'entendant me répondre dans la même langue.

-Tu n'as pas besoins de ma pitié, ce dont tu as besoins c'est de soutiens et de réconfort « Sie mein Mitleid nicht benötigen, was Sie brauchen, ist Komfort unterstützen Sie ».

-Et quel réconfort, ouah super, là tout ce que j'ai c'est mon nouveau prof' d'histoire aussi expressif qu'un automate et poète, putain qu'elle réconfort ! « Und was Komfort, wow groß, dann kann ich nur mein neuer Lehrer "als expressive Geschichte von einem Controller und Dichter, verdammt beruhigend ! » m'emportais-je avant de baisser les yeux en sentant des larmes couler.

L'entendre me parler en allemand me rappelais mon père...papa...maman...

J'entendis mon professeur se lever, et je le vis se poster face à moi. C'est alors que je les sentis. Ses bras, petits mes musclés, entourer mon corps avec force, comme pour me protéger.

-Tu n'as pas besoins de te retenir devant moi, je suis certes ton prof', mais si je suis là, ce n'ai pas en tant que tel, je suis ici en tant que la personne qui t'aide, te soutiens, et te réconforte... Je suis l'épuale sur laquelle tu peux pleurer.

-Monsieur... Commençais-je, la voix éraillée par les sanglots.

-Rivaille.

Suivant son conseille, je remontais mes mains dans son dos, agrippant son t-shirt, et posais ma tête sur son épaule, laissant mon chagrin refaire surface, si celui c'était seulement envolé, hors il ne m'a jamais quitté, et ne me quittera probablement jamais.

Je le sentis me caresser le dos, tout en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Je finis par me détacher, et restant la tête baissée, j'ouvris mes lèvres pour laisser les questions, qui me brûlaient les lèvres, fuser.

-Pourquoi être venu ?

-Parce que tu m'a appelé.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait... En faite si mais...

-Eren, tu n'as pas besoins de te justifier. Si tu l'as fait, c'est parce que tu avais une raison, et je n'ai pas forcément besoins de le savoir.

Hochant la tête, je repris mon interrogatoire après un moment de silence, pesant le pour ou le contre à savoir si oui ou non, je posais la prochaine question.

-Pour... Pourquoi vouliez-vous-

-Tu Eren.

-Voulais-tu le numéro de mes parents ?

-Tu veux devenir historien.

-Et ?

-Sache qu'avant d'être un prof' d'histoire dans ton lycée, je suis avant tout moi-même un historiens, je voulais leurs proposer de faire de toi mon apprentis...

-C'est vrai ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête.

-Explique moi l'intérêt que j'aurais de te mentir ?

-Me remonter le morale fis-je en baissant de nouveau la tête que Rivaille s'empressa de relever à l'aide d'une de ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je ne suis pas un connard Eren, mets-toi ça dans la tête, je ne mens jamais.

J'approuvais avant de me recoller à lui, pour une nouvelle séance de câlins et de réconfort.

\- « Danke, dass ihr für mich da ... Ich liebe dich »

\- « Nichts Kind. »

* * *

J'ai fais exprès de ne pas traduire les deux dernière phrase ;)

A vous de traduire .


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais assis sur la table du salon, une assiette de pâtes sur mes genoux, mais n'avais guère faim. Jouant de ma fourchette à enrouler les spaghettis autour, je soupirais avant de reporter mon attention sur Rivaille qui continuait de corriger des copies assis sur une chaise non loin de moi.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il m'avait annoncé, et surtout de ce qui c'était passé il n'y a même pas quelques heures. J'ai mon professeur d'histoire géo chez moi, qui veux que je le tutoie, et qui veux faire de moi son apprenti car il est lui-même historiens ! Et pour finir, je lui ais avoué, en allemand serte, que je l'aimais ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a compris ! Mais quel con ! Bon, d'accord, il m'a pris dans ses bras, et réconforté. Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis. Mais bon. Et puis, il n'a pas relevé. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il dirait quelque chose, mais non, rien, que dalle. Même pas une petite pique. Peut être pense-t-il que c'était à cause des émotions et du chagrin, que j'ai toujours, que j'ai dit ça ? Et que par conséquent, il ne prend pas ces trois mots aux sérieux. En pensant cela, je me sens triste, et vide. Pourtant, j'aimerais tant qu'il... Qu'il... Tiens, c'est vrai ça, qu'il quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais de sa part ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, avec moi, dans mon salon, et qu'il demande à ce je sois familier avec lui me réchauffe le cœur. Mais je peux toujours courir pour le reste de mes sentiments envers lui, si ceux là sont bien réel. Qui sait, peut être que dans le fond, je n'ai dit ça que par désespoir de me retrouver seule, sans réfléchir ? C'est vrai après tout, je viens à peine de le rencontrer. Et puis, c'est mon professeur, et qui plus est, un homme de presque quinze ans plus vieux que moi, un pauvre gamin pathétique qui rougit pour un rien, et bafouille lorsqu'il se trouve en face d'un mec mignon tel une sainte ni touche. Je fais vraiment pitié par moment, c'est affligent.

-Mange Eren.

-Pas faim lâchais-je du tac au tac comme si javais réfléchis à cela depuis un moment, me répétant la phrase dans la tête.

Il releva le regard, et le plongea dans le mien. Étonnamment, mes joues gardèrent leur teinte bronzé, et je soutins ses yeux d'acier qui me faisaient frémir. Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je le trouvais, en effet, beau, et j'adorais ses yeux, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je l'aime, si ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Soupirant, je baissais la tête vers mon assiette, mais sentais toujours le regard du prof' sur moi, semblant me sonder, chercher ce qui me tracassais. Si il savait ce qui ce passait en ce moment même dans mon esprit, il prendrait aussitôt un ballet pour y faire le ménage.

Je souris à cette image plutôt comique de Rivaille dans mon cerveaux, entouré de plein de mini moi qui cour et cri partout les bras en l'air. Le vrai bordel.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire gamin ? Me demande-t-il en souriant d'un micro sourire que je me surpris à aimer voir sur son visage d'ordinaire si impassible et froid.

-Le village peuplant ma cervelle en ébullition lâchais-je le plus naturellement du monde avant de pouffer, tandis qu'il secouait la tête, l'air désespéré par mon cas.

-Je sais repris-je, je suis grave atteins.

-T'as des neurones en moins gamin.

-Vieux répliquais-je, un sourire de défis collé aux lèvres.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Se prêter au jeu, ou bien lâchais prise en montrant sa lâcheté ? Ou peut être me le faire payer ?

-Mange.

-Lâche fis-je avant d'enfourner une pâte dans ma bouche, la mastiquant en regardant devant moi une photo de mes parents accrochée au mur. Aussitôt, mon regard se voilà de tristesse, devenant humide.

Je me souvenais de cette photo prise un été où ont été partit tout les trois en montagne, dans un chalet au bord d'un lac, où papa s'amusait à pêcher avec moi des pissons à main nu, comme là, sur la photo. Je suis entre mes parents, et mon père tient par la queue un gros poisson qu'il venait de pêcher avec moi, qui sourit de toutes mes dents en formant un V de mes doigts, le V de la victoire.

-Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon... Hein papa... « Der Fisch hat angebissen ... Huh ... Dad »

C'était le bon vieux temps... Ouais... Le bon vieux temps.

-Dis... Vous restez combien de temps ? Demandais-je sans tourner le regard vers lui.

-Pour la dernière fois Eren, tu, pas vous, tu me vouvoie au lycée, pas ici... Pour répondre à la question, toi, combien de temps veux-tu que je reste ?

-Je ne sais pas fini-je par avouer en me tournant vers lui, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.

-C'est toi qui m'a appelé parce que tu en avait besoins... Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser quant je vois dans quel état tu es.

-Je vais bien mentis-je.

-Rappelle moi depuis quant tu n'avais pas dormi plus d'une heure ?

Je me tus. Un point pour lui. Il avait raison. Je n'allait pas bien. Mais en même temps, c'est bizarre qu'il soit là. Bientôt, des amis et collègues de mes parents viendrons, la police et j'en passe défilerons devant moi. Si ils trouvent mon prof' ici, ça risque d'être le bordel. Sans compter que lorsque mes amis vont apprendre ce qui c'est passait, autant pour mes parents que pour la venu de Rivaille chez moi... Je n'ose même pas y songer.

-je suis fatigué de cette putain de vie de merde ! Lâchais-je avant de poser mon assiette sur la table, d'y descendre sous le regard insistant de Rivaille, et je partis pour ma chambre. En chemin, je trouvais la porte de la chambre de mes parents ouverte, et sans savoir pourquoi, j'entrais dedans pour m'allonger sur le lit, serrant un coussin contre ma poitrine en fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes couler avec lenteur et silence.

Je me remémorais mes souvenirs en leurs compagnie. Mes anniversaires, ma première journée d'école, ma première chute à vélo, mes promenades, mes disputes avec ma mère, les noël, les nouvelles ans... Lentement, alors que mon corps était secoué par les sanglots, je me laissais bercé par ma mémoire, pour me laisser aller aux bras de Morphée. J'oubliais mes amis, l'école, Rivaille, ma vie tout simplement. J'ignorais qu'elle heure il était, et je m'en fichais.

\- Je voudrais recommencer pensais-je, c'est ça mon testament. Transformer mon passé, mais comment ? Être un jour peut être, une bible ou un enfant, un animal normal, simplement. Mais comment me refaire ? Comment revenir en arrière ? Rentrer dans le ventre de ma mère, et refaire mon entrée... Chez les Hommes ?


End file.
